Austin vs. McMahon
thumb|200px|right Austin vs. McMahon foi uma feud popular na World Wrestling Federation, a partir de 1998, que opôs Stone Cold Steve Austin contra o presidente da WWF, Vince McMahon. O fim desta feud é desconhecido. Alguns afirmam que terminou durante o Angle Invasion, enquanto alguns insistem em que ele ainda está acontecendo até hoje, apenas em um papel inativo, já que Austin é incapaz de lutar devido a problemas em seu pescoço. Independentemente de quando terminou, quando estava em seu auge, era uma feuds mais populares da época, e sem dúvida uma das maiores rivalidades de todos os tempos. Alguns acreditam que foi essa feud sozinha que manteve a WWF viva durante as Monday Night Wars. Uma coisa é certa, porém: Ela foi uma das histórias de maior sucesso comercial dos anos 90, e é considerada como uma dos maiores e mais importantes rivalidades no Wrestling de todos os tempos. Feud Preparações para Pré-Feud Quando Stone Cold Steve Austin ganhou o WWF King of the Ring, em 1996, ele disse a frase "Austin 3:16 diz que eu apenas chicoteado a sua bunda!" Ele então passou a rivalizar com Bret Hart, que teve grande exceção a suas atrevidas palhaçadas. A rivalidade culminou em uma match na Wrestlemania XIII, que foi mediada com Ken Shamrock como o árbitro. A partida terminou em um no-contest quando Austin passou a ter uma combinação de sangue e dor do Finisher de Bret Hart, Sharpshooter, porém ele não no ring. Após o combate, ele e Hart envolveram-se em um "double-turn", fazendo com que Steve Austin se tornasse um Face e Hart se tornasse um Heel. Depois disso, Steve Austin passou a rivalidade pelo Intercontinental Championship, mas perdeu-o antes do Royal Rumble de 1998, dizendo que ele tinha "peixe maior para fritar." Os fãs souberam imediatamente que este "peixe maior" era o WWF Championship. Austin ganhou o Royal Rumble, o que lhe garantiu uma disputa pelo no main event na WrestleMania XIV. Início da Feud Quem antecedeu a WrestleMania e disputou o título de Austin, Vince McMahon (que, até então, tinha o trabalho de apenas um comentador), anunciou que ele não queria Austin se tornando campeão, que chocou o público. Isto preparou o palco para uma disputa que, sem dúvida, mudaria o mundo do wrestling para sempre. Para ajudar a garantir que Austin perderia na WrestleMania, Vince solicitou a ajuda do lendário boxeador Mike Tyson para ser o ajudante para o main event. No entanto, na WrestleMania XIV, Tyson traiu McMahon e fez a contagem para Austin em cima de Shawn Michaels. 1998 Depois de vencer o WWF Championship, McMahon apresentou Austin com um novo cinturão da Attitude Era, e disse-lhe para suavizar seu comportamento. Austin respondeu McMahon de maneira impressionante. Na semana seguinte, Austin concordou a ficar ao lado de McMahon, quando ele apareceu em um terno e gravata. No entanto, no final da promo, ele cuspiu em McMahon, arrancou sua roupa para revelar seu traje normal, e disse que esta seria a última vez que ele se vestiria dessa maneira. Depois da humilhação, McMahon tornou-se obcecado com a obtenção de tirar o WWF Championship das mãos de Austin. Sua primeira tentativa de fazê-lo no In Your House 21: Unforgiven, onde Dude Love desafiou Austin pelo título. No entanto, esta terminou em no-contest quando o árbitro foi nocauteado e foram necessários cuidados médicos para ele; Austin derrotou Dude Love e fez a contagem, o que não foi aceito pelos registros da WWE. Para corrigir esse problema, McMahon preparou uma revanche no In Your House 22: Over the Edge, só que desta vez, o próprio Vince McMahon seria o árbitro. Austin, no entanto, prevaleceu, derrotando Vince McMahon e usando o braço flácido de Vince para fazer a contagem de três. McMahon iria continuar a jogar bola curva após a bola curva em Austin, acabou tirando o título dele no King of the Ring (1998), quando ele solicitou Kane para enfrentar Austin em uma First Blood Match. Kane ganhou, mas só porque Undertaker interferiu. Na noite seguinte, Austin, insistiu que era Undertaker quem tinha feito ele sangrar e não Kane, ele então desafiou Kane para uma revanche, para que Kane poderia "fazer valer a pena." Kane aceitou prontamente o desafio (via balançando a cabeça, uma vez que ele não falava na época), e Austin conseguiu recuperar o WWF Championship. Ainda persistente, no entanto, McMahon elaborou um plano para colocar Austin em uma Triple Threat Match no In Your House: Breakdown contra ambos Kane e Undertaker pelo título. No entanto, o combate foi um "Triple Threat" apenas no nome, porque Kane e Undertaker eram proibidos de lutar entre si. No final, ambos tinham incapacitado Austin, mas não podiam decidir sobre quem iria fazer o pinnfall nele. Em um compromisso, ambos derrotaram Austin simultaneamente. Para resolver a confusão, McMahon declarou o título vago, e tiveram que Undertaker e Kane lutar entre si pelo título vago no Judgment Day: In Your House. Em uma tentativa de humilhar Austin, McMahon nomeou-o como árbitro para o combate. No entanto, Austin traiu suas obrigações, e se recusou a fazer a contagem para qualquer um deles. Devido a isso, McMahon demitiu Austin. No entanto, Austin voltaria mais tarde, e apontaria uma arma de brinquedo para a cabeça de McMahon que, em vez de balas, atirou uma placa que dizia "Bang 3:16." Austin puxou então um envelope que tinha em si um contrato que garantia pelo menos um Title Shot, alegando que era o filho de Vince, Shane McMahon, que havia assinado. Indignado, Vince rebaixou Shane a um árbitro humilde. McMahon decidiu dar Austin que um disputa de título em um torneio para o título ainda vago no Survivor Series 1998. Nas quartas de final do torneio, Austin enfrentou Mankind. Depois de o árbitro normal, ter sido nocauteado, Shane McMahon saiu para, aparentemente, fazer a contagem para Austin, mas em vez disso Austin, revelou que todo o contrato era apenas uma maneira de obter uma nova oportunidade para recuperar o título mais uma vez. O vencedor do torneio foi The Rock. 1999 Austin, enfurecido com o engano, exigiu um lugar no Royal Rumble 1999. Surpreendentemente, McMahon deu a oportunidade a ele; no entanto, ele nomeou Austin como #1 em ordem de entrada, o que significa que para ganhar, Austin teria que sobreviver por mais de uma hora. Shawn Michaels, no entanto, que recentemente tinha sido nomeado comissário da WWF (e dado um contrato de ferro-folheado, significando que ele não poderia ser demitido), decidiu lançar um macaco-chave no projeto, e nomeou McMahon # 2 na Rumble, o que significa que Vince teria que quadrado fora contra Austin. Para combater isso, McMahon ofereceu 100 mil dólares a quem eliminasse Austin no Rumble. Apesar disso, Austin durou até o final como um dos dois ultimos (o outro era o próprio Vince) e só foi eliminado devido a uma distração de The Rock. Na noite seguinte, no RAW, Vince abandonou o seu title shot. Este acabou por ser um grande erro, quando Shawn Micheals e Austin apareceram na Titantron. De acordo com Micheals: "Se o vencedor do Royal Rumble é incapaz de enfrentar o WWF Champion na WrestleMania, em seguida, o vice-campeão leva o seu lugar." Austin, que ainda estava com fome de sangue de Vince, se ofereceu para colocar o title shot para o The Big Boss Man (que ganhou o terceiro lugar no Royal Rumble) se Vince poderia vencê-lo no St. Valentine's Day Massacre em uma Steel Cage match. McMahon concordou, mas ressaltou que o contrato de Shane que ele havia assinado proibia-o tanto de colocar a mão sobre Vince fora de um combate sancionado. Para o resto do mês, Vince tentou fazer com que Austin encostasse a mão nele, para que ele pudesse quebrar o contrato e assim ser demitido mais uma vez, e faz várias tentativas como: visitar Austin em seu bar favorito no Texas. Austin mostrou moderação incrível, e, como último recurso, Vince cuspiu nele durante o Heat antes do PPV. Austin disse apenas que ele deixaria o estresse lá e usaria o sangue de McMahon para limpar o chão mais tarde naquela noite. Durante a Steel Cage Match, Austin mostrou dominância completa sobre McMahon. No entanto, Vince jogou sua carta na manga quando Big Show fez sua estréia na WWF e atacou Austin. No entanto, o plano de Vince saiu pela culatra, quando Show jogou em Austin na parede da Steel Cage com tanta força que ela cedeu, fazendo com que Austin fosse cair no chão do lado de fora do ringue e conseguindo a vitória por meio de fuga. Que antecedeu a WrestleMania XV, Mankind pediu para ser o árbitro convidado especial para o main event. Vince concordou com uma condição: que Mankind poderia derrotar Austin em um combate com Big Show como o árbitro. Se ele perdese, no entanto, Big Show foi o árbitro. Mankind ganhou a match via contagem, mas ainda tinha de derrotar Big Show na WrestleMania XV. Big Show foi desclassificado quando ele aplicou um Chokeslam em Mankind através de duas cadeiras; no entanto, Mankind ficou ferido e foi levado às pressas para fora da arena em uma ambulância. Vince, em seguida, declarou que ele seria o árbitro. No entanto, quando chegou a hora para o evento principal, Shawn Micheals interveio mais uma vez, com um deus ex machina que apenas o comissário poderia designar de um árbitro para o evento principal no Wrestlemania, mesmo quando ele entrou em conflito com o presidente por algum motivo. Seja qual for a lógica por trás desta regra arbitrária, o resultado foi que, com um árbitro imparcial oficiando a partida, Austin prevaleceu sobre The Rock. Austin viria a perder o título para Undertaker. No entanto, em uma grande guinada, Stephanie e Linda McMahon anunciaram que elas também eram proprietárias de parte da empresa, Linda abdicou sua posição de Chef Oficial Executiva para Austin. Em uma tentativa de livrar os McMahons de sua vida para sempre, Austin ofereceu para colocar 50% de sua posse da WWF contra os 50% de Vince e Shane em um "Winner Take All", Ladder Match no King of the Ring 1999; no topo de que, sem a interferência da Stable de McMahon (The Corporate Ministry) seria permitido, caso contrário o jogo será imediatamente interrompido e os McMahons seriam desclassificados (uma ocorrência rara, quando a desqualificação é impossível em uma Ladder Match). No entanto, os McMahons enganaram Austin de forma imprevista, por ter a pasta subindo às alturas inatingíveis quando Austin subiu a escada, mas a pasta baixou de volta para baixo quando os McMahons subiram. Na noite seguinte, no entanto, Austin superou os McMahons mais uma vez, quando ele disse que, quando era CEO, ele escreveu-se um contrato de cinco anos, e reservar-se em um combate pelo título contra Undertaker. Austin iria ganhar o combate e se tornar WWF Champion pela quarta vez. Em um último recurso para obter Austin fora de seu negócio, Vince ofereceu uma proposta "tudo ou nada": Austin iria defender o título uma última vez contra Undertaker, desta vez em uma First Blood match. Se Undertaker vencesse, Austin poderia nunca mais ter uma chance pelo título novamente, seja qual for o campeão. Se Austin vencesse, Vince deixaria a WWF para sempre. Este combate foi vencido por Austin. Vince deixou a propriedade da WWF para seu filho, Shane . Meses mais tarde, Vince faria uma aparência mais uma vez (não para os negócios da WWF, mas para defender a honra de sua filha contra a perseguir Triple H). Austin ofereceu para restabelecer Vince, alegando que o contrato que assinou para Fully Loaded lhe permitiu fazê-lo, com uma condição: primeiro volta a ação de Vince seria conceder Austin a disputar o WWF Championship (que Triple H tinha recentemente ganhado). Vince concordou rapidamente, mas não especificou um horário ou lugar. Algumas semanas mais tarde, Vince anunciou que o title shot teria lugar no Survivor Series 1999; no entanto, antes do combate poder ter lugar, Austin foi atropelado por um carro em alta velocidade, encurtando sua carreira por nove meses. 2000 Em seu retorno no Unforgiven 2000, Austin embarcou em uma missão para descobrir quem o atropelou. Logo, Rikishi admitido a fazê-lo. Austin e Rikishi iria quadrado fora no No Mercy 2000, onde Austin bater Rikishi. Depois Armageddon 2000, Austin exigiu que Vince colocá-lo no Royal Rumble. Vince relutantemente concordou, citando "o interesse da justiça." Austin entrou na Rumble em # 27 e ganhou, garantindo-lhe um tiro título na WrestleMania X-Seven, bem como fazer-lhe a primeira pessoa na história a ganhar o Royal Rumble três vezes (o segundo a fazê-lo foi John Cena). Na WrestleMania X-Seven, o jogo foi súbita e surpreendentemente declarou "não desqualificação." Isso acabou sendo o plano o tempo todo, como Vince saiu e assistida Austin em ganhar o título WWF pela quinta vez. Após a partida, Austin e McMahonn apertaram as mãos, formando uma aliança profana, para que Jim Ross comentou que Austin tinha "vendido a alma ao próprio Satanás." Austin rapidamente tornou-se macio, abraçando Vince McMahon em momentos aleatórios. Ele, então, juntar-se com Triple H para formar a Trip The Power reforçando seu status de calcanhar. Durante o Ângulo Invasion, onde a equipe de WCW e ECW juntaram-se para formar "Aliança" para lutar contra o WWF, Austin tinha brevemente mudou de volta ao seu velho, auto rebelde na mendicância de Vince McMahon, apenas para defeito para a Aliança, restabelecendo o Austin vs. McMahon rivalizar com força total. Após a invasão Ângulo, Austin era para lutar uma partida no Raw, mas ele não apareceu legitimamente o evento, fazendo com que Vince McMahon legitimamente para demiti-lo. Depois que ele foi reintegrado meses depois por Eric Bishoff, então ele se aposentou a tempo inteiro devido a problemas no pescoço que ele tinha vindo a registar desde Owen Hart tinha estragou um piledriver sobre ele em 1997, quebrando seu pescoço. Austin aposentado do em-anel dever; no entanto, ainda estar sob contrato com a World Wrestling Entertainment (novo nome da WWF), estava contratualmente obrigada a realizar quaisquer coisas "seguros", como ser o gerente co-geral da Raw e ser árbitro para várias partidas. Em 2007, na Wrestlemania 23, Austin foi o árbitro para a Batalha dos Bilionários opondo Vince McMahon contra Donald Trump. A Austin vs. McMahon feud foi referenciado inúmeras vezes durante este ângulo, levando alguns a acreditar que a disputa ainda está em curso. Legado Austin vs. McMahon foi uma rivalidades de maior sucesso comercial na memória recente. Alguns argumentam que, após o Montreal Screwjob, WWF teria saído do negócio devido a muitos fãs indignados que boicotaram a WWF, se não fosse por essa rixa. Muitos argumentam que essa rivalidade sintetizou a Attitude Era, e muitos fãs de longa data consideram essa rivalidade como uma das, se não a maior rivalidade de todos os tempos. Esta rivalidade ajudou a tornar Stone Cold Steve Austin sem dúvida a estrela mais popular de todos os tempos e levá-lo a partir de um padrão midcarder tornando um aumento genérico para colocá-lo no main event, a um fenômeno do Wrestling. Categoria:Feuds